


How Long Does Famous Last (Welcome To The Good Life)

by frostbite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, France - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, Oral Sex, Paris - Freeform, Smoking, hotel room smut, idk - Freeform, overpriced wine, richboy!niall, shitty smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbite/pseuds/frostbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half naked and almost famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Does Famous Last (Welcome To The Good Life)

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ on tumblr at narryfrost ♡

Smoke fills the air and clouds Harry's mind. 

Niall's naked laying back against the bed, a tightly rolled joint tucked between his lips as he breathes in the thick smoke, allowing it to curl around his lungs. The sheets are cold against his hips and thighs, Harry's sat at the edge of the bed, staring in a daze at the floor. Niall doesn't pull him from his daze, focusing on the smoke that floods from his mouth, his shoulders feel tingly and his fingers begin to feel numb. Harry turns around, pushing the curls away from his forehead, his green eyes fixed on the blunt as he reaches his hand towards the blond. Niall passes his high, watching as his pink lips form around the edge, breathing in deep watching the end glow bright orange. 

"How are we going to pay the rent on this place?" Harry asks, his voice about as low as his eyes. 

Niall takes the joint, taking another drag and lets the smoke seep from his lips slowly. "We don't," he smirks, laughing a bit. Harry watches him intently, "what do you mean?" Niall sighs, moving his legs against the cold sheets, "welcome to the good life." 

"I think you're letting this fame thing go straight to your head," Harry admits, his heart speeding up in his chest a bit. Niall laughs, ashing the joint in an almost empty water bottle. "What do you mean?" Niall asks, too high to even recognize the non sarcastic tone in the younger boy's voice. "You're a bit cocky anymore, like you've got no worries." Harry says, rubbing his eyes. Niall grins, leaning up on his elbows, the whites of his eyes turning a faint red. "My love, I don't. I'm not living off ramen noodles anymore. I don't have to work two jobs just to pay enough rent. I can go out and buy a Range Rover right now, of course I don't have any worries."

Harry shakes his head, crawling up towards the faux blond, leaning his head against his bare chest. "You're young with too much cash," he mumbles feeling Niall's hands running up and down his back, following in small circles. Niall shuts his eyes and smiles, he nods his head right as he's about to fall into a deep sleep. 

xo 

Niall wakes up in Paris, just as the plane is landing and people are grabbing their bags from under their seats holding it on their laps in hopes to escape the line quickly. Harry's next to him, watching out the window. Niall leans over, resting his cheek against the younger boy's arm. Harry peeks over at him with a smile, his chocolate curls held down by a dark blue beanie. "We're here," Harry says, turning his attention back to the window where the ground becomes more prominent and they finally land. They grab their luggage, and with entwined hands, they make their way into the airport. 

xo

"Merci," Niall says to the bellhop who showed them to their suite. Once the door shuts, he walks into the main room where he finds Harry watching out the giant window that takes up almost half the wall. "I got the room with the best view," Niall chimes in, walking towards the younger boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Why?" Harry asks quietly, admiring the breathtaking view. "Because I know you love these types of things," Niall mumbles, pressing a kiss against his neck. "It's beautiful," Harry smiles, and Niall smiles, "just like you." 

xo

"Are you sure you have enough money for this?" Harry asks, staring at the older boy whose laying next to him on hold with room service. Niall doesn't answer him, "donner moi voter plus cher boutellie de vin." Harry stays silent, wondering what the fuck he just asked for. "Merci, chambre deux vingt et un." And hangs up the phone. Harry looks over at him with a questionable look. Niall just shrugs it off, and Harry rolls his eyes, "who the hell did you just call?" 

"Room service," Niall replies nonchalantly. Harry gives another look, folding his arms over his bare chest, "what did you call them for?" 

"Asked them to bring me up a bottle of their most expensive wine." Niall says, nodding his head. Harry looks appalled, "how much was it?" 

"One hundred or so," Niall says with a shrug, and Harry almost falls over. "You payed a hundred bloody dollars for a bottle of wine?" And Niall just nods his head, "only the finest for you my love." And pecks a kiss on his chest that makes Harry's heart melt inside his chest. "If you weren't so charming, i'd probably punch you." Harry mumbles under his breath, sliding down further underneath the sheets. Niall laughs at him, "I love you, Harry." 

"I love you too, but doesn't-- "and before he has time to finish theres a knock on the door and Niall gets up, putting a hold to the conversation for a moment. When he opens the door, the bellhop rolls in a cart equipped with a white table cloth, a bucket of ice and quite possibly the fanciest bottle of wine Harry's ever fucking seen in his life. "Merci monsieur." Niall says rushing towards the table where a few bills laid, he handed one to the bellhop watching as he nodded his head before shutting the door behind him. Harry watched from he bed, Niall grabbed two of the clear glasses, popping the top off the wine and evenly poured some of the dark red color into the glasses. 

Harry took his, both boys clinking their glasses together before sipping the sweet liquid, allowing it to settle warmly in their empty stomaches. Niall poured some more for them both, and they sipped in silence watching the clouds float past them through the huge window. "Are you sure you're going to have enough money for this?" Harry asks once his second glass is done, the bitter after taste of the over priced wine clinging to his tongue. Niall looked over to him, blue eyes on green. "Why do you worry so much?" He asks curiously, setting their glasses on the table beside the bed. Harry shrugs his shoulders, running a hand through his messy curls. "Dunno, just used to worrying I suppose. M'not used to this life," he admits and Niall smiles at him. 

"You've got to live in the moment, H. Stop worrying." Harry rolls his eyes as Niall places both hands behind his head. "I'm in Paris, half naked and almost famous. Welcome to the good life," Niall says, and Harry goes quiet. He swallows hard, doing just about the only thing he knows what to do. He sits up, climbing over so he's straddling the older boy's hips, smiling as he leans down pressing a few kisses against his pink, full lips. Niall kisses back, gliding his tongue along his bottom lip. Niall lets out a small moan as their kiss deepens and their tongue mesh together in a fit of passion. Harry grinds down against his crotch, rolling his hips in small circles against him through the sheets. Niall's hands finally land against his hips, squeezing as he grinds against him. His nails dig into the younger boy's skin, whimpering out his name against his lips. 

Harry pulls back, leaning down and begins kissing his neck, down to his chest towards his stomach. Niall watches down at him, his cock growing thick beneath his tight pair of Calvin Klein boxers. Harry kisses down his boxers, fingertips ghosting along the waistband. Niall watches as his boxers slip lower and lower until his cock is exposed, laying full against his stomach. Harry wastes no time in teasing him, wrapping his dainty hand around the base and kitten licking the tip. Niall sucks in a deep breath, his hands grip around the sheets as fireworks flood through his body. 

Harry watches up at him as he wraps his set of pink, full lips around the tip, pressing his tongue against the slit using flicking motions as he swallowed down the precum that leaked onto his tongue. Niall bucked his hips forwards, watching through squinted eyes at the younger boy who took his full length into his mouth, tracing over his veins prominent along the sides. Harry pulled off him, kissing the insides of his thighs. Niall's cock throbbed as the cold air hit him, he bit into his lip as Harry rubbed small circles into his thighs as he continued to kiss up and down his thighs. "So beautiful," he murmured, pulling back and tapping his legs a bit, spreading them apart further. Niall whimpered out his name, watching down as he sucked his finger, teasing his hole with it. "Shit," he cried out, bucking his hips again, tempted to squeeze his thighs together. 

"Want you in me, please" he begged, watching down as the curly haired boy began to slide his finger inside. Harry grinned, curling his finger once inside his warmth, scraping along his velvet walls causing the older boy's toes to curl. "Please," be cried out again, closing around his finger. Harry pulled his finger back, reaching over to his suitcase where a bottle of lube was hidden underneath clothes. He popped the bottle generously coating his fingers, wiping some extra against Niall's hole. Niall gasped as the cold gel touched his sex, letting out another gasp as Harry's finger slipped back inside of him, using a penetrative motion to warm him up before he gingerly added a second, and a third. He curled his fingers, thrusting them into him just enough to get the filthiest moans he's ever heard from the older boy. 

Niall's entire mind went black as he rocked back and forth, fucking himself down onto his fingers, moaning out his nails and grabbing onto the sheets. "Gonna cum, jesus fuck Harry, I can't--" he threatened, biting against his bottom lip again. Harry looked up at him, still thrusting his fingers into him, "you can't cum until I give you permission, okay? You can't get off yet, you haven't even gotten my cock yet." He said, his voice slow and deep, orgasmic to Niall's eyes as he nodded his head submissively. "Tell me you want me," Harry whispered, peppering kisses against his thighs again, sucking a few love bites against his pale skin. 

"I want you," Niall chocked out, "fuck, I want you." Harry shook his head, "tell me what you want, Niall." He said, watching the flushed blonde nod his head again, gripping against the sheets, noticing the contrast between his face cheeks and the white blankets. "I want you-- your cock inside me, p-please" he managed, "want you to fuck me already, please." And with that, Harry obliged, pulling his fingers from the blond and applying another generously coating of lube to his own cock before lining up, slowly pushing himself in. Niall moaned out his name, nails digging into his sides as Harry found a rhythm for the two, thrusting his hips back and forth, making sure to hit all his sweet spots. Niall wrapped his legs around the younger boy's waist, pulling them closer and deeper. "Harder," he whispered against his sweaty skin, kissing his jawline and crying out into his shoulder. Harry keened his request, drilling into him harder, fucking him down against the mattress, ignoring the stinging of the long scratches against his back. "m'gunna cum, harry. Can i please--" he pathetically whimpered, his back arching as the younger boy pounded into him, fire burning against the back of his thighs as he came to his own pace, his hips stalled and he cried out into the older boy's chest as they both came. 

Both boys slipped into a sense of euphoria as they slipped into their blessed state. Harry slowly pulled about, cum leaked from the older boy's hole as he did. Niall wrapped his arms around the younger boy's neck as he collapsed on top of him, the comfortable weight of him making Niall's eyes beginning to shut. Harry's heart pounded inside his chest, fireworks still going off behind his closed lids. Once both boys sobered up, they shared a few kisses before pouring each other another glass of overpriced wine and watched out the window at their view of Paris.

Niall smiled at the younger boy, raising his glass for a cliche toast, a smirk playing on his lips. "To being half naked, and almost famous." Harry happily clinked his glass with Niall's, pursing his lips between sips, still asking himself, _how long does famous last._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
